Radiation detectors for the detection of incident γ- or X-rays are inter alia used in medical imaging applications, for instance in X-ray CT scanners. From the US 2008/142721 A1, a particular radiation detector is known that comprises a scintillator material in which incident X-rays are converted into (visible) light, wherein said light is then detected by an organic photodetector. The organic photodetector is used as a cost-effective alternative to conventional anorganic semiconductor photodetectors.